


オクトーバーの亡霊_2「積み上がるジェンガ」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: リカルダの正体を知らずに付き合う事にしたウォーリー。片やディックは「わりきる」事にして行動する。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Wally]

  
  
俺、ウォーリー・ウェストは浮かれていた。  
リカルダちゃんと連絡を取り合い、たまに会うようになってからもうすぐ1ヶ月。毎日が楽し過ぎてこの11月はあっという間に過ぎて行った。  
そして先週、「あの出来事」があってからというもの……毎日目覚まし無しで起きれるわ、頭が冴えて授業に集中できるわ、演習では回避の勘が良いとブラックキャナリーに褒められるわミッションでの立ち回りも抜群だわと、マジで俺史上最強の俺になっていた。つまり俺は……今最高にノッてるってこと。何を隠そう俺は、「リカルダちゃんの彼氏」になった男なのである。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
出会いからして気の合った俺達は、ここまで来るのもウンと早かった。まさにスピード成就というものだ。  
先週会った日の帰り際、意を決して彼女に「君が好きだ」とハッキリ伝えた。すると彼女は少し視線を外して照れ臭そうに耳を触りながら言ったのだ。「嬉しい……私も、ウォーリーが好き」と……。  
これがOKでなくて、なんなのか！？俺は嬉しくて飛び上がり、思わず彼女を抱きしめた。そして高い高いするみたいに抱え上げて「マジで嬉しい！！」と何度も伝えた。俺に抱え上げられた彼女は困ったように笑って、「恥ずかしいよ、降ろして」なんて言うから、もうそのまま抱き上げて家に帰りたいくらいだった。  
  
  
そんな出来事があったもんだから、俺の生活は毎日薔薇色みたいになってるわけだ。気のせいだと言われようとも、あの日から空気がいつもより美味しく感じるし、いつもの景色はやたらとフォトジェニックに見え、鳥の声なんかも美しく聞こえる。そして、今週末はなんと告白後初めてのデートの約束をしているのだ。これで浮かれずにいられるわけがない。  
  
そんな俺の浮かれまくった報告をジト目で見る親友は、あんまりこの話に興味が無いらしい。「へぇそうなんだ」「よかったね」くらいの相づちはくれるけど、なんか反応薄くねぇ？本音を言えば、もっと一緒に喜んで欲しかった。  
  
「なんだよなんだよ〜〜、もしかして俺に彼女が出来たからって寂しいとか？心配しなくてもこれからだってお前とも遊ぶからさぁ！今日だってホラ、こうして誕生日祝ってるだろ？」  
ちょっと空気を変えたくて、俺は身を乗り出しテーブルの向かいに座るディックの髪をぐしゃぐしゃと撫でた。  
「わっ…ちょっと……！」  
そう、今日は11月30日で、明日がディックの誕生日。今日しかお互い都合があう日が無くて、1日早い誕生日祝いをしようと2人でランチに来た。この後はゲーセンにも行く。  
チームでのミッションのため頻繁に会ってはいるものの、こうして仮面を外したディックとゆっくりオフで会うのは久しぶりだった。

「ったく…、誕生日祝ってくれるって言うから来たのに……なんだか君の方が祝って欲しそうだからさぁ？主役は僕じゃないのかよーって……」  
俺に撫で回され乱れた髪を整えながら、冗談交じりの声色で不満を溢したディックは、わざと頬を膨らませるようにして「拗ねてますよ〜」という顔を俺に見せる。うわ、ごめんごめん、主役はお前だよな。てか急に可愛い顔すんなよ…。  
  
「わ〜〜拗ねんな拗ねんな！主役はお前だって！俺、祝う気で来てっから！」  
「ほんと？僕にノロケ話聞かせに来たんじゃない？」  
「ほんとだって！プレゼントだって用意してあるし………って、ハッ！まさか、プレゼントだけが目当てなのか…！？俺の話は良いから出すもんさっさと出せって……ーー！？」  
くぅ〜〜！この薄情者！と喚く素振りをすると「もう…バカ(笑)そんな事言ってないでしょ」とディックが笑う。そして続けて「今日、こうして祝ってくれて嬉しいよ。ここんとこ全然遊べなかったしね。連れて来てくれてありがと、ウォーリー」と、はにかんで溢した。そんなディックを見て、良かった…いつもの感じになってきた、と安堵した時だった。  
  
「それから、君もおめでもう。彼女との事、よかったね！ほんと」  
  
ディックの口からは祝福が聞こえてくるのに、俺は妙な違和感に襲われていた。  
  
『あれ…？なんでだ？今……』  
  
誰しも気付かずやってる癖ってものがあると思うけど、長年ディックと一緒に居る中で俺が発見した彼の癖もいくつかある。その中の１つで、本人は恐らく気付いていないだろうけど……、何か隠し事がある時や俺に言いたくない事がある時、悩んでいる時、何か別の感情を隠そうとしている時、ディックは耳を少し掻くように指で触れることがあった。そして、その癖が今出ていたのだ。  
  
「君が彼女にお熱で僕と疎遠になったらそりゃ寂しいけど、僕にだって候補のガールフレンドは居るし？本気で付き合う子見つけようかなぁ〜 僕ももう16になるんだしね」  
  
ほら、また耳触ってる。なんだよ、お前が言いそうなマセた言い分なのに…それ、本心じゃねーの？じゃあお前、今どういう気持ちで何の為にそれ言ってるんだ？  
  
混乱してちょっと分からなくなる。こいつとは以心伝心のはずなのに、今は考えが分からない。いや、そもそも考えが分かるだなんて、そんなの俺の過信だったのかも知れないじゃないか。  
  
「ウォーリー？」  
「……っあ、ぇ……ああ！悪い悪い！ちょっと、ボンヤリしちまった、みたい…はは」  
「次、ゲーセン行くんでしょ？」  
「おぉ、そうそう！！行こうぜ！TEKKENで勝負だ！」  
  
向かう途中、格ゲーの連打でスピード能力使うのは反則だからねと念を押されたり、誕生日ハンデを付けるか付けないかの話で談笑したりしたけど、俺はその日ずっと、さっきの事が気にかかっていた。


	2. Chapter 2

[POV : Dick]

  
  
僕が、「リカルダ」の姿でウォーリーの告白にOKしたのは、ある意味「吹っ切れた」からだ。そう、僕は割り切る事にした。割り切って、「ウォーリーの恋人」というポジションをエンジョイしてやろうじゃないかという気になったのだ。ウォーリーだって、「リカルダ」と上手くいく事を望んでる。僕が割り切れば、win-winだ。  
  
無茶苦茶な事してるって分かってる。けれどバレない自信があった。だってこれだけ何度会ってもバレないんだもの、これからだって隠し通せると思った。そうして隠せる所まで隠して、無理が来そうだったら別れよう。ハグやキスまでならきっと大丈夫。セックスを迫られたら……何かと理由をつけて断ろう。ウォーリーは、もしパートナーが嫌だと言ったら強行するような奴じゃない。だから大丈夫。あまりに断った結果関係が終わるんなら、やっぱりそれはその時だから、別れる。そうしよう。  
  
これは100%楽観的な考え方。リスク想定もなにもあったもんじゃない。恋は人を狂わせる？そうかも知れない、僕はおかしい。でもウォーリーだってそうなはずだ。「リカルダ」に夢中で些細な事には気付きもしない。僕らは恋に盲目になってお互いちょっとおかしくなってる。けどそれもいつかは10代の思い出として過ぎてしまうんだろうから……それなら楽しんどかないと損なわけだ。  
  
  
  
自室のベッドに仰向けになって、サイドテーブルに置いていたウォーリーからの誕生日プレゼントを手に取り頭上にかざす。ウォーリーがくれたのはヌメ革の品の良いペンケースと、二本のペンだ。  
  
『いつも使えるやつが良いかなって』  
  
そう言ったウォーリーが、僕の日常に馴染むものを丁寧に選んでくれた事が分かるこのペンケースは、少し大人っぽくてカッコいい。今学校で使っているものは殆どブルースが買い与えてくれたものだと知ってか知らずか、ウォーリーは「高いやつじゃねぇけど…」と笑いながら付け加えた。でもこういうのは勿論、値段が大事なわけじゃない。  
今使っているのは、たかがペンを入れるケースでも僕には高価過ぎる上等な品。ハンカチも、カバンも、服も、靴も、全て一級品で揃えられていた。ウェイン家の息子らしい身の回り品として揃えられた日用品。その中の１つが、親友が誕生日にくれた価格帯の全く違うペンケースになってたって、怒られはしないだろう。彼が選んでくれたものをそばに置きたかった。  
  
そしてもう１つのプレゼントである2本のペンは、高校生になった男子生徒が「いつも使えるやつ」とはちょっと異なったキッズ向けのヒーローグッズ。こっちは、本命のペンケースとは別にウォーリーが面白がって買って来たプレゼントだった。ペン本体に塗られた赤・黄・黒のカラーリングに、持ち手の近くについた「R」印のチャーム、これは「ロビン」をモチーフにしたグッズだ。当の僕らからすれば、色んな所から出て色んなお店で売ってるこうしたグッズが、誰の許可で販売されてて利益は何処へ集まってるんだか不可解な感じだが、とにかく色んな場所で売っている。  
僕の師であるバットマンはもちろん、ジャスティスリーグのメンバーのグッズは大体取り揃えられていて、一方あまり見掛けないのはサイドキックの面々のモチーフ商品だ。もちろん僕を除いて。  
Rのチャームがついたペンと同シリーズのもう一本のペンを取り出す。雷マークのチャームが付いているが、ペンのボディは大部分が真っ赤で、そこに少しだけ黄色があしらわれている。これは「フラッシュ」がモチーフのグッズだ。  
  
『俺のは無くてさ！てか、サイドキックヒーローであったのお前だけだし！(笑) こっちのペンはフラッシュのだけど…ま、おんなじ様なモンだよな！俺だと思って！』  
  
目の前で包み紙を開けた僕に、ウォーリーが自虐っぽく言っていた。今改めて、その2本のペンを掲げて眺める。ねぇウォーリー、全然違うよ。君は君だ。  
  
チャリ…と音を立ててロビンのチャームとフラッシュのチャームが揺れる。2本のペンを両手に持って、お箸のようにピタリとくっつけた。  
「君と並びたかったな…」  
  
呟きは深夜の暗闇に消える。夜が明ければ、今日はいよいよ初デートの日だった。


	3. Chapter 3

[POV : Dick]

  
  
  
  
デートの待ち合わせは午後1時、場所はセントラルシティにあるショッピングモールだ。カフェやフードコート、衣服・雑貨・家具など様々なショップの他に、映画館やプラネタリウム、ボルダリングが出来るジム施設や期間開催の小型美術館なんかが併設された大型商業施設で、休日は特に多くの人で賑わっていた。  
  
待ち合わせによく利用されているのは広々とした吹き抜けのエントランスホールで、エントランスに面した1階から4階までの店はホールをぐるっと囲むように配置されているため天井が高く、空が見えるガラス張りの天井まで遮るものの無い開放的な空間だ。奥にあるエスカレーターとエレベーターでは人が途切れる事なく行き来し、ホールに点在するベンチやテーブルは1階にある飲食店でテイクアウトしたものを食べながらくつろぐ人でほぼ埋まっていた。ホール中央には時計台があり、ここが待ち合わせシンボルとしてよく使われている。ウォーリーもそこで待っていた。彼が早く来過ぎる事を見越して20分前に着いたつもりだったけど、既に先を越されていた。  
  
「リカルダ！」  
  
僕が時計台に辿り着く前にこちらに気付いたウォーリーが手を振り、人の間を縫って駆け寄って来る。  
  
「早いね、まだ時間あるのに」  
「ウォーリーこそ。ごめん、待たせたかな」  
「いや、俺もさっき来たとこだから！」  
  
咄嗟にそう言ったらしいウォーリーの片手には空になったプラスチックカップ。僕がそれを見やると、視線に気付いたウォーリーが「あ……、さっきって、ちょっとばかり…前って事。……君と会うのが楽しみで、少し早く着いただけで…」と頭をかいて照れながら話した。こういう所はウォーリーの好きな所の１つだ。思わず笑顔になる。  
  
「ありがとう、ウォーリー。私も楽しみだったから早く来たんだよ」  
そう返すとウォーリーは赤面して口をパクパクとさせ、「これ捨ててくる！」とプラスチックカップを捨てに走った。  
  
  
  
戻ってきたウォーリーがまだ耳を真っ赤にしながら「ハグして良い？……さっき、その……カップ持ってたから…」なんて改めて言うから、愛しさで笑いが込み上げてしまう。タイミングを逃して、出会い頭にハグ出来なかった事を気にしているらしかった。  
  
「わっ…笑うなって…！……はぁ〜、俺って恥ずかしい奴だよな、全然スマートになり切れねーし…」  
肩を落とすウォーリーにごめんごめんと謝って、身体を寄せた。  
「あはは…ゴメン、違うの。ウォーリーのそういう所、すごく好きなんだよ、ホントに。変わらないでいて」  
  
そう告げて僕の方からハグすると、一瞬所在なく彷徨ったウォーリーの手が、遠慮がちに背中に回った。あったかいウォーリーの胸、至近距離で感じる彼の匂い、それから唇に軽く触れるだけの挨拶のキス。  
僕はこれだけで、様々なものを犠牲にして「リカルダ」になった甲斐があったと思った。ウォーリーと付き合う女の子は、こんな風に彼と触れ合って、愛されるのか…、良いな…絶対に渡したくないな、そんな仄暗い感情が渦巻く。  
罪悪感と隣あわせのはずなのに、目の前で起きている幸せが思考を弛ませ、どんどん後戻り出来ない所へ突き進んで行く。その場しのぎで積み上げたジェンガは高く高くなっていて、少しでも間違えれば一瞬で崩壊してしまうだろう。けれど僕は、それを崩さずにそこから降りられると、思い込んでいたんだ。  
  
  



End file.
